Shed retainers are employed in multiphase or multished weaving looms which utilize multiple sheds traveling in a wave-like form in the direction of the warp threads, with each of the waves constituting a separate and distinct warp shed through which weft yarn or thread is inserted. Suitable apparatus, such as a harness mechanism, is provided for forming the warp sheds to effect preliminary spacing of the warp threads. After the warp sheds are formed, they travel in the direction of the warp threads toward the fell of the fabric. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide shed retainers for maintaining the warp sheds open as they are moved in the direction of the warp threads and while the weft thread is being inserted in the warp sheds. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,871 for a complete and detailed description of such multished weaving looms.
The function of such shed retainers is to maintain the spacing between elevated and depressed warp threads when the shed retainers are in their shed-retaining position, and to release such warp threads when the shed retainer is moved to its shed-releasing position. This must be accomplished without interfering with, or interference from, the warp threads being engaged by the shed retainer. In addition, it is also necessary to move the shed retainers to their shed-releasing positions without damaging or tangling the warp threads, and to also allow the shed retainers to be withdrawn from the warp threads after the warp sheds are released.
Broadly, it is object of the present invention to provide an improved shed retainer which accomplishes the foregoing in an improved manner. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide improved shed retainers which are constructed and arranged to increase the spacing between groups of the depressed warp threads so that they can be reliably released, and so that the shed retainers may be easily withdrawn from the plane of the warp and weft threads.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved shed retainer which positively operates to release the warp threads when the shed retainer is moved to its shed-releasing position, and to do so smoothly and without snagging of the warp threads, and without interference with or interference from, the warp threads which are being released.